This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Energy Metabolism of Pancreatic Islets: Effects of Oxygenation Status and Antioxidants (in collaboration with Dr. Klearchos Papas, Surgery): Islet transplantation is a highly promising treatment method for restoring normoglycemia in a subpopulation of patients with Type 1 diabetes. In this collaboration with the Diabetes Institute for Immunology and Transplantation our goal is to assess the pre- and post-transplant viability of pancreatic islets using MRS. We started the project by comparing anaerobic and oxidative carbohydrate metabolism (as measured by 13C NMR) and energy status (as measured by 31P NMR) of porcine islet cultures and islet models under normoxia versus hypoxia/anoxia in the presence and absence of antioxidants.